In television broadcasting, multi-channeling over a plurality of broadcasting types such as terrestrial digital broadcasting, BS (Broadcasting Satellite) broadcasting, and CS (Communications Satellite) broadcasting has been implemented.
Further, in the television broadcasting, information representative of an outline or the like of programs provided by individual channels (such information is hereinafter referred to also as “program information”) is transmitted by broadcasting signals. Thus, an electronic program table is sometimes displayed by a television set, a recording apparatus or the like. Generally, an electronic program table is displayed in a format in which information of a plurality of programs is disposed in a two-dimensional region having a time axis and a channel axis.